


Healing Hearts

by Loconita



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Friendships, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loconita/pseuds/Loconita
Summary: After the Roboenza incident, the tenth line are now living with the Light family. Jewel Man finds some peace with Blade Man.





	Healing Hearts

When Blade Man first came to live with the Lights, Jewel Man was honestly intimidated by him. Rock and Dr. Light had taken upon themselves to let the tenth generation live with them. Jewel didn't mind it as his brother and father told him the news. He was excited for it actually. More chances to make new friends! He thought it was going to be fun. That feeling tanked when Blade and the others arrived at the Light residence.

Jewel, along with the rest of the Lights, greeted the tenth generation at the door. They seemed fine enough. Some like Sheep Man and Commando Man were a little rowdy. Some like Solar Man was shy and quiet. Others like Nitro Man were friendly. It seemed like everything was going to go smoothly. It was Blade that made things... complicated. Jewel accidentally bumped into him as he was entering the house. The Light bot was quick to apologize, but he stopped what he said half-way at the sight of Blade Man.

Blade was completely frightening. He was tall, muscular, and all that could be seen of his face behind his sword-shaped helmet was piercing red eyes that didn't seem amused at Jewel. Jewel bit his lip and moved out of his way.

"I-I'm sorry..." Jewel tried to speak up. "I-I wasn't paying attention, I didn't mean... U-Um..."

Blade grunted lowly and made his way to Rock. Jewel looked around awkwardly. The others stared at him sympathetically while others frowned at Blade. Solar approached Jewel.

"Don't take it personally... Blade hasn't been the same since the... incident..." Solar whispered.

Jewel pursed his lip. He wasn't sure if he could take what Solar said to heart.

"Okay kids, rather around." Dr. Light seemed to try to break up the tension. "Since the tenth generation is going to live with us on a bit of a short notice, we're going to have to share rooms with each other. I'd like to see who would be willing to take who into their room..."

Jewel watched his family smile while they picked their new roommates. He saw Sheep with Galaxy Man, Commando and Pump with Guts Man, and Solar with Fire Man. As they all got together, Jewel noticed that Blade wasn't getting chosen by anyone. He bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he should approach him, but... he didn't want Blade to be lonely...

Jewel slowly walked to Blade. Blade turned his eyes to look at him for a moment before looking away again.

Jewel nervously laughed. "Um... I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but... would you like to room with me...? I'm Jewel Man... It's nice to meet you..."

Blade only responded with a low grunt. Jewel rubbed his hands anxiously. Would Blade be alright with it? Alright with him...? He was losing confidence fast.

Jewel stood with Blade for a few minutes before looking away. "S-Sorry... I-I'll just... be go-"

"Where's your room?"

Jewel looked back at him surprised. "O-Oh! Um... I can show you if you want..."

"You lead the way... Jewel."

Jewel smiled and led him. He ignored the surprised and worried faces of his siblings.

-

Jewel hummed thinking about his and Blade's odd relationship. Blade was very cold, almost emotionless unless he was around the tenth line. Yet Blade seemed to talk to him just fine. In fact, as time moved on from their rooming together, Blade seemed to open up a lot to him. Jewel knew a lot of things about Blade from their late night talks with each other.

For one, Blade actually had a face underneath his helmet. He didn't seem to want to show it to anyone other than Jewel and the tenth line. Jewel didn't understand why, but he didn't feel he had the right to know. Blade's face was handsome he thought. He had dark brown skin with scars all over. While Jewel has seen facial hair on robots before, he's never seen as someone as hairy as Blade. He had a full beard with black hair that was a little messy, but gave him a rugged look.

Jewel felt... happy that Blade let him see his face. Honored almost. He felt like Blade was letting him know a secret that he didn't want others to tell. Although the other Lights have caught Blade without his helmet and mask, it seemed like Jewel was the only one Blade was comfortable with it. Blade's face always turned sour when anyone that wasn't Jewel and the tenth line were around to see his face. It wouldn't return to his stoic emotionless face until they left. Jewel wanted Blade to feel more comfortable with others seeing his face, but he didn't want to push him. So Jewel just let Blade do what he wanted for now.

Another thing that Blade let him know is what his life was before the Roboenza incident. Blade was actually more or less as old as Proto Man. He was created by a nice Mexican-Japanese family that lived in a city far from Monsteropolis. His creator modeled Blade after what he and his wife's future son would potentially look like. For his face at least. Blade didn't get in much detail with it, but he explained that his creator didn't want to get too attached with his creations. While his face looked human, his body wasn't put as much detail other than basic body structure.

Blade continued to tell him that the reason why he was created was because his creator's friend owned a castle. His creator and his friend loved samurai and western movies so they thought creating a robot swordsman to guard and act as a curator for the castle would be fitting. So he lived at the castle, working day by day. He was even visited by his creator and his family. He was perfectly content with his life before.

Jewel remembered looking at him sadly when he told him he'll tell more about his family later. He didn't follow up on that promise just yet.

The most current of what Blade had talked to him about was how it under Roboenza. Jewel bit his lip thinking about it again. What Blade described sounded... horrific and hit too close to home. Blade, he remembered, growled lowly talking about it and his face wasn't its usual stoic expression. His face was almost feral, as if he wanted to go back to Wily to stab him through the heart. It was like seeing a completely different robot with how hurt and rage-fueled Blade was telling him about it.

Blade told him how he was guarding the castle when it happened. He heard some footsteps and followed them to see who it was. He suddenly got electrocuted by some unseen attacker then passed out. When he woke up, he was in a cell. Blade didn't pay too much attention on where he was kept because all he felt was a rabid blood lust. He wanted to attack anyone and anything. It was as if his mind and body were separated and acting on their own accord, he described. Blade barely controlled himself and what he could control was something that caused him immense pain. Blade growled lowly, Jewel remembered, that he wished he gave in more easily to his urges when he saw Dr. Wily come in his cell.

"The bastard saw me writhing and scraping at the floor. All I wanted to do was kill, but at the same time I didn't want to hurt anybody. So... I tried to fight the urge... I didn't realize at the time that he was the reason I became that."

Blade clenched his fist tightly. Jewel thought he was going to break his hand that way.

"He said... 'Looks like this one's trying to fight it. Better inject him with some more of the virus. Should probably get him tied up too before he tries to kill someone.' I was knocked out again by something he was hiding in his hand. Probably a special taser for robots. It hurt like hell. Next time I woke up, I was tied up against the wall. I might as well have been a rabid mammal. I was growling, howling, and trying to get free...

I heard crying that made me snap out of it for a moment. That was when I saw Solar in the cell across from me... Apparently the Roboenza injections didn't affect him the way that old shit wanted it to so he thought that maybe subjecting him to different manners of stress would cause a reaction. I fought the Roboenza enough to try to talk to him. He was scared of me... I couldn't blame him. I told him that he's not alone even if I became a monster. I don't think he believed me at the time.

Later on, I found out that there were more robots that were getting tortured besides Solar and I. Sheep was the next one and I don't think I've ever seen someone so violent like him before. The old bastard had to have his lackeys handle Sheep because he kept trying to claw at him and electrocute him. I wish I could have gotten free so I helped Sheep out with that.

Then came Commando and Pump. I don't know if they were always together before, but they were hard to separate in the cells. They would always ask each other if the other was okay. They wouldn't stop talking to each other and supporting each other... Even when the bastard's drones tried to take one of them out of the cells, the other would yell at the drones that if anything happens to them, they're going to stake those drones' heads on a pike.

One by one the others came into the cells. It was all the same: Us trying to fight the Roboenza and those... evil, evil bastards injecting us with more to see what it'll do. In the end... It was hopeless. We were all infected and under that old shit's control. Even though we still had our minds, we couldn't control ourselves. The only time we didn't want to tear things apart was when we were with each other. It was the only thing that kept us from losing our minds..."

Jewel bit his lip. While Blade was telling his story, he was tearing up. He tried not to let out a sob. Blade sighed.

"Sorry... Was that too much for you?"

"N-No! I-It's fine..." Jewel wiped his eyes. "I-It's just... It brought back... Bad memories..."

"...Were you under that man's control too?"

Jewel couldn't stop shaking as he nodded.

"Come here..."

Jewel looked at Blade curiously, but moved closer to him. The Light bot was met with a hug. Large hands gently wiped Jewel's tears away.

"...I don't know if it'll help... But if you ever feel threatened... Call me and I'll be there to protect you..."

Jewel slowly hugged back and relaxed in Blade's arms.

"...Thank you, Blade."

Ever since then, Blade had kept his promise. He was usually at Jewel's side protecting him from anyone that was rude or tried to pick a fight. Jewel tried to stop him from getting too angry, but he still appreciated that Blade cared for him like that. Blade still wasn't the most emotive or warm robot there was. Jewel didn't mind it though. He understood that Blade was dealing with a lot too. He just hoped that he could try to help Blade with it like how Blade helped him.

-

Jewel bit his lip and rubbed his hands together hard. He was alone in his room. The Light bot figured that having some time to himself would help. Too bad for him, his thoughts were scrambled so that the events that happened rewind in his head over and over.

Today he and Blade went to a fair at a park. Jewel thought it would be fun. He wanted Blade to come with him because he thought it could make him happy. Blade grunted softly. His usual stoic face made it difficult to tell if he actually wanted to go, but he still agreed to it. Jewel smiled at him and left to his room to get ready. He wanted to look nice!

Jewel looked through his closet. He hummed trying to think of what he'd want to wear. He eventually settled on a white blouse with a pink collar and pink cuffs and khakis. Once he was done, he got his GPS system. Jewel exited his room to see Blade waiting for him next to the door.

"Oh! Sorry... Were you waiting long?" Jewel blushed sheepishly.

"It's alright." Blade simply stated. "I'm ready to go."

Jewel hummed looking up and down Blade. He was still in his armor except for his helmet. It seemed that he had taken off his swords for the occasion and just had his normal hands Dr. Light had given him. Jewel wanted to ask why he was still in his armor, but he wasn't sure if it was something Blade was comfortable talking about.

"Alright then... Follow me." Jewel lightly smiled. He led Blade out the door.

Jewel chatted with Blade as they were walking. Blade didn't respond much other than nodding to whatever Jewel said, but Jewel didn't mind. It was just nice to have Blade with him. There were humans that seemed to be going home from the fair. They had food such as cotton candy and hot dogs along with their faces painted.

Jewel giggled and wondered if he could have his face painted. He looked at Blade to ask him what he'd like to do when they got there, but blinked seeing Blade's face. It looked a lot more stern than usual. Jewel patted Blade's arm. "Blade.... Are you okay?"

Blade seemed to snap out of it and looked at Jewel with his stoic face. "Yes? Did you need something?"

"...Did something happen? You seemed... angry..." Jewel pursed his lips in worry.

"I'm alright... It's nothing to be concerned about." Blade made a much softer stoic face.

Jewel wasn't sure if he could believe it, but he didn't try to push the conversation. They made it to the entrance of the fair. Jewel looked around wondering what to do first.

-

Jewel giggled eating some fried ice cream. They had a lot of fun looking around, feeding goats at the fair's petting zoo, and going on rides. They were now relaxing on a bench while Jewel ate his treat. He tried to offer Blade some, but Blade politely turned it down. The swordsman seemed to just be thinking. Jewel wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure if he should. He just ate while Blade stared into space.

Blade slowly turned his attention to Jewel. "Hm... You don't have to answer this, but why do you wear make up?"

Jewel looked at Blade curiously. "Well... I like to feel pretty... Make up and stuff makes me feel nice. Why do you ask?"

Blade softly chuckled. "I see... I was curious because sometimes I hear Roll refer to you as 'she'. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Oh... that." Jewel blushed a bit. "Well um... how do I put this? Sometimes I'm a 'she'. Sometimes I'm a 'he'. Other times I'm a 'they'..."

Blade softly smiled. "I see... What should I call you now then?"

Jewel blinked in surprise. That wasn't a response he normally got. He smiled at Blade back sweetly. "Well... I'm good with any of those right now."

"Alright... Do others of your family know? I don't want to refer to you as anything that you're not comfortable with around them."

"No, it's alright. They all know. They just want to make sure I'm happy." Jewel smiled eating more of the fried ice cream.

"That's good." Blade leaned back and relaxed. "Your family's very kind... I don't know how I could ever repay for what you've provided for me and my line..."

"Oh, don't worry about that. We just want you to live peacefully after what happened to all of you..."

"Yeah..." Blade's face slowly hardened and his eyes became fierce.

Jewel blinked at Blade's sudden shift and looked behind him. To his surprise, there was Quick Man and Flash Man sitting in a table right across from them.

"Oh... That's odd..." Jewel hummed. What were Wily bots doing out here? While he didn't know too much about them, he remembered when he worked for... that man... that they would talk about how they didn't like anything to do with regular humans. Jewel tried to go back to eating his treat, but Blade got up.

"Blade...? What's wrong...?" Jewel looked at him worried.

"Those... bastards... How dare they..." Blade growled deeply. He slowly walked towards them.

Jewel hitched his breath and got up to follow him. "B-Blade! What are you doing?"

"Those bastards have the gall to be out like this... after what they did to me and my line..." Blade clenched his fist ready to attack.

"B-Blade! S-Stop!" Jewel tried to grab Blade's arm and hold him back.

It was useless as Blade still made his way through despite Jewel's best efforts. Jewel bit his lip hard enough to break his synthetic skin. He tried to plead.

"D-Don't! You'll get in trouble!"

"Anything I do to them isn't as bad as what they've done to me or anyone else they've hurt!" Blade growled. All he saw was red.

Jewel teared up not sure what to do. Before he knew it, Blade was right in front of the table. Jewel was about to speak up, but another voice stopped him.

"Blade? ...What are you doing?"

Blade and Jewel turned to see Nitro carrying food along with a taller robot that had a face plate similar to Galaxy's. Quick and Flash looked up from their conversation and were surprised to see Blade and Jewel.

"Nitro? You know this guy?" Quick grimaced in confusion.

"That's Blade... He's my linemate..." Nitro looked at Blade oddly. "Blade...?"

Jewel looked at Blade worried. He saw that Blade's eyes became angry slits. As Blade started to open his mouth, Jewel quickly spoke up.

"S-So, are you here on a date too?" Jewel blurted out without thinking. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Jewel could just imagine Blade's face.

"Date...? You guys are... dating?" Nitro rubbed his neck. "I didn't know you two were doing that..."

Jewel tried to hug Blade and nervously chuckled. "Y-Yeah! We just... didn't know how to tell you."

"Jewel..." Blade growled lowly. Jewel tried his best not to panic.

"B-Blade, please! There's no need to be shy about it..." Jewel forced himself to giggle. He tried to pull on Blade's arm. "N-Now, let's leave Nitro and his friends be! We already spent the whole day at the fair! We could talk about it later!"

Blade growled and pulled Jewel to close to his face. " _ **Jewel**_." Blade's voice was even more venomous and angry. His eyes glared into Jewel's own that read " _Stay out of this_." Jewel bit his lip. Oh no oh no oh no... Looks like he had to make drastic measures. When Blade opened his mouth, Jewel kissed him without a second thought.

Jewel closed his eyes tightly. It was a moment before Jewel pulled away and looked at Blade. He stared at him for a moment before what he had done started settling in his mind. He quickly pulled away from Blade. "O-Oh..."

Blade looked at Jewel with a surprised grimace. His face would have been funny if it was any other time than now. Jewel started tearing up and looked away. "I-I'm s-sorry... U-Um..."

Jewel ran off, leaving Blade and the equally surprised group to their lonesome.

-

Jewel was now alone in his room. He wished he could turn back time. He could only imagine how angry Blade was now. Jewel was hugging a pillow thinking about what happened over and over in his head. If only he could have done something different... If only he could have been stronger... If only...

Jewel brought the pillow to his face and groaned in it. Why did he do that?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! The little Light bot slowly dragged the pillow down his face. It's not like he could just avoid Blade... Unless he locked the door to his room... If he did that though, his family's going to know what happened... Jewel sighed. Now what was he supposed to do?

He gasped hearing the door open. He didn't dare see who it was.

The one who came in sat on the side of the bed. Jewel bit his lip. He wasn't sure what to say or if there was anything he could say. There was just a long silence between Jewel and the visitor. Jewel rubbed his hands nervously.

Eventually, the visitor sighed.

"...I'm sorry, Jewel..." Blade finally spoke up.

"...I'm the one who should be sorry..."

"No... You were just trying to stop me from doing something stupid... It's my fault and you were only doing what you could do..."

"...I shouldn't have... kissed you... even so..."

"It's alright... If it's any consolation... I didn't fight those... Wilys..." Blade sighed.

Jewel slowly looked to Blade. His usually stoic face was soft and filled with regret.

"...I told Nitro and his buddies that I didn't like it when you kiss me in public... Said how I wanted to keep our relationship in a low profile. Didn't want people to make faces at us or something for our... 'date'. I don't think Nitro buys it, but those... Wily bots didn't question it too much."

Jewel just stared at Blade silently.

"...You don't have to forgive me... What I was going to do was not smart on my end at all. I just... I just don't want to ruin our friendship because I became a raging jackass."

The Light bot sighed and got up. He put his hand on Blade's shoulder. "...No... You don't have to be sorry at all... I understood... You were just hurt... I just... I didn't want to see you get in trouble for attacking them... I can imagine that... _he_ would try to go after you if you attacked any of his sons..."

"...Heh... I think I need an upgrade... You new gens are so smart..."

Jewel rubbed Blade's back. "You don't need an upgrade..."

Blade sighed. "...Was that your first kiss?"

Jewel bit his lip and nodded.

"I thought so... I'm an even bigger idiot..."

"Blade..." Jewel frowned and tried to hug him. "We're still friends besides all of this... This is just a bad day..."

Blade was silent for a while before rubbing Jewel's back.

"Heh... Thanks... I'm glad for that..."

Jewel sadly smiled at Blade. "...Do you want to relax with me? We don't have to do too much..."

"Sure... Thank you... Jewel." Blade smiled back at him. Jewel giggled and got up to go to the living room. Blade followed close behind him. Jewel was relieved that they were still friends.

Friends.

_Friends..._

-

It had been a month since the incident and Jewel wasn't feeling any better about it. There wasn't anything wrong on the surface. On the contrary, Blade had been more open about his feelings to Jewel and talking to him a lot more. The swordsman even expressed himself more, only having a stoic face when Jewel wasn't around. Yes, there was nothing that could have been wrong about the whole situation. However, as luck would have it, Jewel had a revelation that scared him.

He was in love with Blade.

Ever since the kiss, Jewel couldn't stop thinking about it. He liked feeling Blade's beard against his face, his rough lips against his, and he imagined that if it had been any other situation, Blade would have held him with his strong, buff arms.

Jewel's core pounded against his chest. He couldn't help himself thinking about how gruff, but gentle Blade would be as a lover. Blade, he imagined, would protect him against anything. Blade would kiss him again strong, but sweet. The loving touches he'd get from Blade matched his kisses.

It terrified Jewel. How could he be in love with Blade? They were just supposed to be friends... Nothing more than that. He already made things awkward by kissing Blade. Now he wanted to be his date? Jewel wanted to hit his head in frustration, but he couldn't do that without anyone wondering what was wrong. So Jewel bottled it inside. That was getting harder and harder when Blade and Jewel were alone together in the living room.

The Lights had gone out to do various chores and Blade's line had either joined them or went off to be with friends. Blade had offered for them to go out to enjoy themselves, but Jewel didn't want to. Jewel's mind was all on what happened at the fair, though he didn't dare tell Blade that. Blade then offered that they'd watch a movie. And so they did, with Blade reclining against the couch while Jewel sat uncomfortably next to him.

Jewel didn't focus on the movie. He was trying to stop himself from repeating what happened at the fair again. He took glimpses of Blade's hand that was laying right next to him. The little Light bot bit his lip. How tempting it was to hold it...

It wasn't just Blade's hand that made things tempting. He had begun to wore human clothes and his attire didn’t help. He was in cargo shorts along with a sleeveless shirt that showed much more of his robotic, but muscular body. Oh how Jewel would love to rub his big buff chest...

Jewel looked down on his lap. What could he do...?

"Jewel? Is the movie too much for you?" Blade asked with concern. His deep voice sounding so caring made his core melt.

"I-It's okay..." Jewel mumbled weakly.

"No, it isn't... You always tear your eyes away when there's something bothering you. Is it the movie? We could put on something else."

Jewel bit his lip. "...I promise it's not the movie..."

"Then tell me what it is. I care about you a lot, Jewel. I don't want to see you miserable."

Jewel sighed. He slowly looked at Blade's face. His usually piercing red eyes that was gentle. Jewel's core felt like it was going to burst.

"...Blade... Do you ever think about... what happened at the fair?"

Blade patted his back. "It's okay, Jewel... You don't have to feel bad about what you did."

"N-No... I-I don't mean it like that..." Jewel blushed and looked away embarrassed. Blade raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean... Do you think about... what happened when we kissed...?" Jewel teared up a bit. Blade just looked at him silently. Jewel slowly looked back to Blade and some tears falling.

"B-Blade... I-I can't stop thinking about what happened and I-I... W-We're supposed to be friends... I-I'm really sorry, Blade but... I-I... I- I love you..."

Blade stared at Jewel. His face was his stoic face that made it hard to tell if he was angry or not. Jewel closed his eyes in shame.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I'm... j-just going to go..." Jewel tried to get up, but Blade gently stopped him.

"Is that what was bothering you? You silly thing..." Blade chuckled and kissed Jewel's cheek. Jewel gasped, his eyes opening in shock. He looked at Blade.

"Y-You're not mad...?"

"Why would I be? My cute little friend that I have a crush on likes me back. I'm happier than I could ever be." Blade smiled gently.

Jewel stared at him for a moment. More tears, this time of happiness, fell and Jewel practically pounced on Blade to hug him. He laughed loudly.

"I love you a lot, Blade! So much..." Jewel laughed and kissed all over Blade's face. Blade chuckled and kissed back sweetly.

"I love you too, Jewel..." He slowly wiped the tears from Jewel's face with his thumb.

Jewel gently held Blade's hand. His core fluttered happily.

With another kiss, they spend their time kissing and cuddling instead of watching the movie. They were at peace with each other by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote for a friend for their birthday. I figured I'd post it. Blade/Jewel's cute...


End file.
